


Simple Pleasures

by FockerWolfe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FockerWolfe/pseuds/FockerWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As old as time. Simple pleasures still produce wonder. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

The TARDIS watched. 

It knew everything they did, everything they saw, everything they felt.

Old as time itself, still simple pleasures produced wonder.

The girl who waited. All grown up.

It watched her look at him, felt her long for him, frustrated by him, confused by him.

It knew she yearned for him.

It watched her drift into sordid dreams of him. The same lust, the same release, the same frustration amplified.

It encouraged the desires, the dreams, the lust, the release and watched the frustration multiply.

It controlled her thoughts of him. It would destroy her mind with him.


End file.
